Kabuki Ramirez-Akiyama: Wrestlers of New Yokyo Wikia
Kabuki Akiyama Z Kabuki Akiyama Z is an unofficial collaborative database about the Cartoon Network series of a fictional universe. This show came out on February 2017 Cartoon Network in North America, March 2017 Disney XD in Spain, and April 2017 in Tokyo TV in Tokyo, Japan. The TV ratings for this are TV-PG (most episodes) and TV-PG-V (some episodes). Synopsis From the years of wrestling of a combat sport, people of the place, New Yokyo (The name between New York and Tokyo, and both crossed). After those years, Francisco Ramírez was from Spain. He was a famous wrestler in New Yokyo and married with Ms. Akiyama. Their children, Kabuki (David Vincent) and Gena (Mila Kunis) were born and they were half Spanish and half Japanese. They watch their father's destiny of wrestling, they imagined they want to be wrestlers like their father. Evil presences from New Yokyo can be in danger, Francisco saves the city with all his might. Kabuki and Gena wants to be heroes like him of New Yokyo, their father used the super power machine to give them powers, Kabuki gets super strength, and Gena gets elasticity. During those times, it was Francisco's last goodbye and he returned to Spain. While he was gone, Ms. Akiyama raised Kabuki and Gena. Kaito (Michael Sinterniklaas) (gets electric powers) and Akane (Lara Jill Miller) (gets ninjutsu and replication powers) were born and raised when Francisco was gone (they're not Spanish like Francisco). Together without New Yokyo's famous wrestler, Kabuki Ramirez-Akiyama and his siblings will become wrestlers and save the city of New Yokyo. Main Characters [[Kabuki]] Ramírez-Akiyama (David Vincent)- Kabuki is the main protagonist in ''Kabuki Akiyama Z'' and the leader and muscle of Team Akiyama. Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5' 11" Weight: Personality: Kabuki is manly, he eventually impresses women more. He sometimes be kind to people and he's brave and heroic saving [[New Yokyo]]. Appearance: Kabuki is half-Spanish and half-Japanese. He's muscular, bulky, manly, kind too with a powerful body. His hair is dark brown, his eyes are brown. His skin is olive, his hair is a high ponytail and the rest of his hair down, he wears purple and yellow arm bands on his upper arms. He wears MMA gloves, yellow for this wrist, purple for the glove. Kabuki wears cloth ankle guard pads for his feet, yellow for the top of his ankle, and purple for the cloth. He wears wrestling trunks, purple in the middle and yellow on the edges, in the back color purple. For that, he wears a superhero belt and those colors are purple around his waste, yellow in the circle, a letter "K" writing that glows in the belt (whenever there's danger at the city). Likes: His family, his friends, New Yokyo safe, working out, wrestling, taking down Dr. Fuji (including his robot army), exercising, playing video games with Kaito (beating him too), impressing ladies, Akane's (cool/new) inventions, playing with Tetsuya, training Tetsuya Dislikes: Dr. Fuji, [[Axel]], any sweets, wearing shoes, Kaito disturbing him, damaging stuff, having to fix stuff he damaged Superpower (s): Super Strength [[Gena]] Ramírez-Akiyama (Mila Kunis)- Gena is the one of the main characters in ''Kabuki Akiyama Z'' and the stretchy ally of Team Akiyama. Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 5' 4" Weight: Personality: Gena is spoiled, superficial, stubborn and she can get disgust and freaks out of something gross. Sometimes she gets disturbed by Kaito. Appearance: Gena is half-Spanish and half-Japanese (like Kabuki). Her hair is brown, her eyes are brown (like Kabuki's), her skin is half fair and half olive. She wears makeup, including hot pink eyeshadow, nude lipstick, and light blush which is peachlish color. Her hairstyle have two low pig tails, and she wears a hot pink bow on the top behind her head. She wears hot pink MMA gloves, her nail art is hot pink. Gena wears pink and hot pink wrestling boots and pink knee pads. She wears a pink crop top without straps and pink wrestling trunks. Likes: Her family, her friends, her boyfriend, painting her nails, gorgeous stuff, shopping, Kabuki's manly looks, dressing up Rui, playing with Rui Dislikes: Dr. Fuji, her nail art ruined, her beauty ruined, gross things, Kaito disturbing her Superpower (s): Elasticity [[Akane]] Akiyama (Lara Jill Miller)- Akane is one the main characters in ''Kabuki Akiyama Z'' and the youngest ninja and the brains of Team Akiyama. Gender: Female Age: 11 Height: 4' 8" Weight: Personality: Akane is very intelligent, smart, and stealth being a ninja, athletic too. Appearance: Akane is an experienced intelligent ninja and stealth too, her skin is fair, her hair is black, her eyes are lapis blue. She have freckles spread across her nose, she wears square black glasses, her hairstyle is two curly pigtails high of her head and red sphere hair bows between the pigtails. She wears a based red and yellow trimmed short crop top without sleeves and based red and trimmed yellow shorts, Akane wears red wrestling boot sandals with red bows on the top in the front. She wears a red band on her left upper arm, she wears MMA gloves red for the hand yellow for the wrist. Likes: Her family, her friends, inventing robots, robots, science, studying, being stealth, doing chemistry labs, giving Tetsuya and Rui new superpowers Dislikes: Dr. Fuji, when her inventions mess up, Kaito's propensity being lazy, people treating her robot Superpower (s): Ninjustu, Replication [[Kaito]] Akiyama (Michael Sinterniklaas)- Kaito is one of the main characters in ''Kabuki Akiyama Z'' and the team's light manipulator. Gender: Male Age: 13 Height: 5' 2" Weight: Personality: Kaito is curious and optimistic, yet naive, slightly egotistical, and a bad listener, he just be petrified of something spooky and freaks out, even though he's brave. He thinks he like girls and have a crush on them. Appearance: Kaito is a skinny, young boy. His skin is olive (like Kabuki). His hair is black and it's a little bit messy with a blue band around it, his eyes are emerald green. He have braces, he wears MMA gloves blue for the hand and orange for the wrist. Kaito wears wrestling trunks, blue in the middle, orange on the edges, an orange six star in the middle, blue in the back. He wears cloth ankle guard pads for his feet, orange for the ankle, blue for his feet. Likes: His family, his friends, playing video games with Kabuki, having a crush on cool girls, his favorite show Botman and the Mighty Bots, playing with the dogs, electricity, using his super powers to bring back electricity around New Yokyo, playing his toy robots Dislikes: Dr. Fuji, Kabuki beating him in video games, scary things, Principal Steinberg, the dentist, his toy robots broken, Tetsuya or Rui chewing his toys, fighting/hurting girls Superpower (s): Electricity Control, Light Manipulation, Weather Control (This superpower appears in season 2) [[Utah]] (Jennifer Hale)- Utah is one of the main characters in ''Kabuki AKiyama Z'', and fierceless girl who got fire powers and the member of the Akiyamas (appeared in season 2). Gender: Female Age: 13 Height: 5' 2" Weight: Personality: Utah is very tomboyish, tough, and self-confident. She's not afraid of challenges or danger nearby her. Appearance: Likes: Her family, being tough, karate, working out with Kabuki, training with Kabuki, fire Dislikes: Dr. Fuji, being called "cutie", cute stuff, anyone who dares to threaten or tease Kaito Superpower (s): Fire Control [[Francisco]] Ramírez- The father who's from Madrid, Spain and was married to Ms. Akiyama and their children Kabuki and Gena are Spanish like him and Japanese like their mother, he was last seened in New Yokyo and traveled back to Spain lost when Kabuki and Gena were born. [[Yua]] Akiyama (Billie Hayes)- Ms. Akiyama is one of the supporting characters in Kabuki Akiyama Z and the mother of her children. Gender: Female Age: In her beginning 50s Height: 4' 8" Weight: Personality: Ms. Akiyama is a caring old woman for her children, except she never allows arguments in the her house. Appearance: Ms. Akiyama is a caring old woman and she's the same height as Akane. Her skin is fair, her eyes are dark brown, her eyebrows are round and they're natural. Her hair is gray and it's a bun on top. Ms. Akiyama wears a yellow kerchief wrapped around her head, not on her hair. She wears a yellow dress and an orange apron, she wears white stockings, she wears black slippers. Likes: Her children, cooking, her children behaving well, New Yokyo safe, knitting Dislikes: Dr. Fuji, people arguing, children being naughty [[Lucas]] Ramírez- A young Spanish toddler boy who's the youngest one of the Akiyama family. He appears in season 3. [[Sebastian]] Murphy (Kyle Massey)- Sebastian is one of the main characters in ''Kabuki Akiyama Z'', he is one of Kabuki's best friends. Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 5' 10" Weight: Personality: Appearance: Sebastian is fat with black skin and black hair. He wears a black wrestling suit, Sebastian have white sports tape on his wrists. He wears black knee pads and black wrestling boots. Likes: Dislikes: Superpower (s): Bodily Gas (Farting) (Appearing in season 2) [[Callie]] Newman (Victoria Justice)- Callie is one of the main characters of Kabuki Akiyama Z and Kabuki's girlfriend. Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5' 8" Weight: Personality: Callie is cheerful, cute, and funny. In the happy attitude, she always cares about her friends and Kabuki. Appearance: Callie is a teenager with white peach skin, black hair, and gray eyes. She wears a green band with a yellow star around her forehead, she wears light green "over the rainbow matte" elbow length gloves. Callie wears a green tank dress, with a round pleated skirt and a light green round pleated skirt that's the same height of her thighs, and a black belt with a star around her waist. She wears green wrestling high heel boots with a yellow star on the side of her boot. Likes: Dislikes: Superpower (s): Magic Powers, Flight, Healing, Super Hearing (Appearing in season 2) [[Irving]] Armstrong (Spike Spencer)- Irving is one of the supporting characters in Kabuki Akiyama Z and Kabuki's handsome rich friends. Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5' 11" Weight: Personality: Irving is charismatic, shy, a bit reserved, and slightly innocent—partially due to his unfamiliarity to much of the world beyond his family's reach. Appearance: Irving is British with olive skin, light brown eyes, and light brown hair. He wears red bands around his upper bicep, he have blue wraps around his hands and feet. Irving wears mauy thai trunks, of the UK flag of the design. Likes: Dislikes: Superpower (s): Ice control (Appearing in season 2) [[Deborah]] Patterson (Reagan Gomez-Preston)- Deborah is one of the supporting characters in Kabuki Akiyama Z and Kabuki's friend, and Irving's girlfriend. Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5' 8" Weight: Personality: Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Superpower (s): Invisibility (to someone else too), Telekinesis, Force Field, Super Sight (Appearing in season 2) Zachary "[[Zach]]" Perkins (Brad Swaile)- Zach is one of the supporting characters in Kabuki Akiyama Z and Kabuki's friend. Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 5' 11" Weight: Personality: Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Superpower (s): No superpowers, but using dual plasma guns (Appearing in season 2) Secondary Characters [[Tetsuya]]- The Akiyama's dog who's a hyper, brave, and friendly boxer to them and Rui. [[Rui]]- The Akiyama's yorkshire terrier who's months old and very hyper playing with them or Tetsuya. Antagonists [[Dr. Fuji]] (Nolan North)- The main antagonist who goes against Kabuki and his friends. Seiji (Billy West) and Kenji (Dan Castellaneta) [[Barbara]] (G.K. Bowes) [[Nightshade]] (Johnny Yong Bosch) [[Blargar]] the Ogrops (Jamieson Price) [[Rat-A-Lot]] (Jim Cummings) [[Pantheras]] the Human-Lynx (Christopher Sabat) Episodes Season 1 Episode 1 [[Signaling New Yokyo]] Episode 2 [[Hero Nominated]] Episode 3 [[Assistance Wanted]] Episode 4 The Ninja Proof Episode 5 Control Freaks Episode 6 Maternal Bonding Episode 7 Cunning Master Episode 8 How To Catch And Avoid A Harassing School Delinquent Episode 9 Bullying With Disaster Episode 10 Zach Episode 11 Monster Unleashed Episode 12 Brothers vs Sisters Episode 13 Hunger Striked Episode 14 Surf's Up Episode 15 Tenderness Through The Gorgon Episode 16 Electro Management Episode 17 The Necklace Episode 18 Graffiti Combat Episode 19 Pets Reunite Episode 20 (Finale) Boxing Day Episodes Season 2 Episode 21 Mucus Grief Episode 22 Utah Episode 23 Episode 24 Torrent Power Episode 25 My Little Infant Episode 26 The Miniature Quest Episode 27 Claw-Fication Episode 28 I Have Too Much Hardiness Episode 29 Episode 30 Episode 31 Episode 32 Episode 33 Episode 34 Episode 35 (Finale) Welcome Home, Padre. Computer Games Kickboxing Combat- Help Kabuki use his kickboxing skills to defeat Knox. The Way of the Beginning Ninja- Kabuki, Gena, and Kaito are captured by Dr. Fuji. Help Akane make her way through Tokyo to rescue them. Kaito's Shelter Mayhem- Kaito, Tetsuya, and Rui are at it again. Help Kaito clean up the whole house, including his room before the Akiyama family arrives. A Masculine With Intimacy- Gena is in love with the guy who she likes, help her do distractions and accomplish her statuses of Intimacy. Cunning Prankster- Choose your character, and then use him/her to prank that person. Sushi Recall- The Akiyamas are ready to get to work, help Kabuki and his friends serve meals to the correct costumer. Electrotastic Voyage- Kaito's body is your game, help Kabuki go through Kaito's bloodstream to find Dr. Fuji in his brain. Latest activity